


I Dare You

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daring, Kyoutani why are you like this, Multi, Pining, Terushima why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: AnyFandom: Daiya no ace, haikyuu, DAYS, prince of tennis, all out, yuri on ice, eyeshield 21, Free, Kuroko no basketMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: sfw or nsfw is fineDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:Source: Ore MonogatariDescription: “When I’m with him I have impure thoughts.” “I really want to cuddle, and hold hands, and stuff.”





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



Kyoutani had too much going on in his mind which meant it was time to hit the gym. He ran for over two miles on the treadmill, and had spent the last hour using various machines and doing free weight exercises. He didn’t check his phone until he was home though, wanting to have some time to himself. He had dinner and took a shower before he opened his phone and found messages from Terushima.

_“Hey what’s up?”_

_“Dude where are you?”_

_“Ken-chan are you at the gym again?”_

_“Okay, ur def at the gym. Text me when you get out?”_

Kyoutani rolled his eyes at Terushima’s messages. They frequently talked in the evenings after they had practice and had a chance to get home, so these messages weren’t surprising. 

_“Sorry. Just finished doing stuff. Whats up"_

Kyoutani put his phone down to lay on his bed when it started ringing. Kyoutani picked it up and heard the familiar voice go “So what’s on your mind Ken-chan?”

Kyoutani grumbled, “Who said there was somethin’ on my mind? I just went to the gym.”

Terushima laughed at that. “Aww, c’mon Ken-chan. We both know you only spend that much time at the gym when somethin’s on your mind.”

“Bite me.” Kyoutani snips.

“I’m right and you know it.” Terushima says, and Kyoutani can hear him smiling.

Kyoutani just makes grumbling sounds.

“So how’s Iwaizumi doin’?” Terushima asks.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Kyoutani asks.

“‘Cuz you are his teammate?” Terushima says, as if this is obvious.

“Well I guess he’s fine. I mean today he arm wrestled the whole team,” Kyoutani says.

“How’d you do this time?” Terushima asks.

“Lost. Again.” Kyoutani says, not quite bitter.

“But if you were arm wrestling that means you got to hold his hand right?” Terushima pushes. 

“And what’s that got to do with anything?” Kyoutani nearly growls.

“Last time you arm wrestled Iwaizumi you also spent several hours at the gym,” Terushima points out.

Kyoutani can feel himself blushing, because Terushima is right. “What do you want me to say? That I get thoughts about holding his hand and cuddlin’ and shit?”

“So you _do_ admit that you like him!” Terushima says.

“I didn’t say that!” Kyoutani retorts.

“Yea, you did. So when are you gonna stop moping in the gym for three hours after you realize that you can’t keep holding his hand?” Terushima presses.

“I’m being harassed,” Kyoutani deadpans.

“Maybe, but you deserve it because you need to ask him out,” Terushima says.

“I don’t _need_ to do anything,” Kyoutani says.

“You do if I dare you,” Terushima provokes.

“Don’t you even dare-”

“I dare you to ask Iwaizumi out.”

“You fucker.”

“You gotta do it. I dared ya.”

Kyoutani hangs up the phone, annoyed that Terushima found a way to pressure him into doing what he should have done awhile ago.


End file.
